se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-México/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes mexicanos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| México y EU han acordado mantener TLCAN: Presidencia. Foto propiedad de: Archivo / Notimex |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Barack Obama. | Reuters Barack Obama - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El Presidente de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, estrecha la mano de su homólogo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, en una rueda de prensa conjunta. Foto: EFE/Archivo |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Ernesto Zedillo - George W. Bush.jpg| Ex presidente. Ernesto Zedillo (der) ha sido demandado por presuntos crímenes contra la humanidad. En esta foto, junto al ex presidente estadounidense George W. Bush. AP George W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox, left, waves as he is welcomed by US President George W. Bush at Baylor University in Waco, Texas, March 23, 2005. REUTERS JIR Felipe Calderón - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush exchanges handshakes with Mexico's President Felipe Calderon Monday, Aug. 20, 2007, as they met for a bilateral discussion during the North American Leaders' Summit in Montebello, Canada. White House photo by Eric Draper |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Photograph of Ann Richards and President Bill Clinton presenting a Mexican flag to President Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Bill Clinton - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| 1997 ERNESTO ZEDILLO-WILLIAM J. CLINTON Reunión del 5 al 7 de mayo en México, D.F. Firman acuerdo para cooperar en lucha antinarco y otros sobre medio ambiente, comercio y vigilancia de la frontera. EU se comprometió a detener el flujo de armas. FOTO: Archivo El Universal Bill Clinton - Vicente Fox.jpg| Former American president Bill Clinton, right, greets former Mexican president Vicente Fox as former president of Argentina Fernando de la Rua, centre and former Singapore prime minister Chok Tong Goh, left, look on at the opening ceremony of the 29th annual plenary meeting of the Inter Action Council Sunday, May 29, 2011 at the legislature in Quebec City. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Clement Allard Bill Clinton - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente de EU, Bill Clinton (Milenio) Bill Clinton - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y Bill Clinton (Milenio) Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Bill Clinton.jpg| El expresidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton y Andrés Manuel López Obrador en 1997. (Benjamin Flores / Procesofoto) |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Carlos Salinas - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Former Mexican President Carlos Salinas de Gortari, left, former U.S. President George H.W. Bush, center, and former Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney, right, gather for a conference on NAFTA at the Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars in Washington in December 2002. (J. Scott Applewhite/Associated Press) George H. W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| De izq. a der.: El ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, Federico Sada y el ex presidente norteamericano George Bush (padre) durante la clausura del IX Congreso del Comercio Exterior Mexicano (COMCE) en 2001 FOTO: Gustavo Benitez |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan José López Portillo - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Ronald Reagan greets Mexican President Jose Lopez Portillo before an evening barbecue at the Camp David presidential retreat near Thurmont, Maryland, on June 8, 1981. (Photo: Michael Evans/Zuma Press/Newscom) Miguel de la Madrid - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 1986: Reunión De la Madrid-Reagan. DIVULGACIÓN DE LAS HISTORIAS REGIONALES DE BAJA CALIFORNIA |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - José López Portillo.jpg| El presidente mexicano José López Portillo (izquierda) y el presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter (derecha). Author White House Staff Photographers. Ernesto Zedillo - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Presidente Pastrana con el presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo y el expresidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter, como testigos de la entrega del Canal de Panamá por parte de Estados Unidos. APA Jimmy Carter - Vicente Fox.jpg| El expersidente norteamericano, Jimmy Carter, se reunió esta noche en privado con Vicente Fox como parte las actividades de observador extranjero que realizará duranete el proceso electoral. FOTO: Inti Vargas/CUARTOSCURO.COM Enrique Peña Nieto - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Fotografía cedida por Presidencia de México del mandatario, Enrique Peña Nieto, saludando al exmandatario estadounidense Jimmy Carter. EFE |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Luis Echeverría.jpg| In his first foreign trip President Ford meets with Mexican President Luis Echeverria in a stopover visit at the Nogales, AZ/Nogales, Mexico boarder. Courtesy Gerald R. Ford Library Gerald Ford - José López Portillo.jpg| (24 Sep 1976) United States President Gerald Ford meeting Mexican President-Elect Jose Lopez Portillo for talks.. AP Archive |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Gustavo Díaz Ordaz - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon sits down with President Gustavo Diaz Ordaz of Mexico to discuss matters of mutual interest between the neighboring nations. RICHARD NIXON FOUNDATION Luis Echeverría - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon y Luis Echeverría, expresidentes de EU y México, respectivamente. Foto: Archivo Procesofoto |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Adolfo López Mateos - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy stands with President of Mexico, Adolfo López Mateos (left), on the front steps of Los Pinos, the official residence of the President of Mexico. Mexico City, Mexico. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-México